


The Clock Chimes Once

by Nimbiose



Series: Clock Chimes [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbiose/pseuds/Nimbiose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he met her, he was ten. Fujimoto Shiro, fem!Mephisto, and the beginning of their relationship. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock Chimes Once

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ff.net in august, 2011

The first time he met her, he was ten. 

He was the sole survivor of an entire village, hidden somewhere in the snow of the mountains. The villagers prided themselves on being far away from communication, allowing them to live what they considered, more natural lives, closer to nature, as opposed to surrounded by electronics, tall building and polluted air. None of them were exactly what the Order would label competent Exorcists, but most, if not all, had some degree of skill when it came to vanquishing demons, which also made them proud.

As is often the case, it was their pride that inevitably did them in. Believing their barriers to be strong enough to keep any demon at bay, the villagers did not bother to check for any weaknesses in their security. They were also quite above checking their own for mental or spiritual issues – they considered themselves above that.

They were thus quite unprepared for the demon that, preying on a saddened woman whose husband was cheating on her, lay ruin to their village and annihilated them, erasing them from the map. By the time the Order realized and dispatched Exorcists, it was too late. 

As the team of Exorcists trudged up the steep mountain path, grunting and bemoaning their climb, an eerie silence settled around them. There were no signs of wild life, and the wind seemed to have run away. For this, the Exorcists were thankful, although concerned as to what the state of the village may have been. They were able to pass through all the barriers put up by the villagers due to the fact that they had been heavily weakened.

As they walked in through the rundown gate, several of the Exorcists visibly flinched or looked away from the ground. The snow at their feet had been dyed by the blood of the corpses, creating a pink hue that was grotesquely beautiful. 

“How long do you think they’ve been like this?” asked one of the Exorcists.

“Under attack? Or dead?” a female Exorcist snorted, glancing around in clear distaste. 

From the corner of her eyes, she suddenly noticed a figure dart behind the door of a destroyed building. Tensing slightly, she gestured to the rest of the team. Slowly, they cornered the building, and after a few more, careful rites and preparations, managed to make it into the damn place. 

The inside wasn’t much better than the outside, the female Exorcist noted. Stealthily, she made her through what remained of the rooms, passing by what may have once been a kitchen, then a family room. It was in one of the bedrooms that she heard noise. Her hearing much better than that of her companions, she cautiously stepped in, cringing slightly at how loud her footsteps sounded when she was trying to be as silent as possible.

She was quickly able to focus on the source of the sound: there seemed to be light shuffling going on behind closet doors. As she went nearer and nearer, the sounds became louder, leading her to believe there was a violent demon behind it. 

Imagine her surprise, then, when the closer door burst open and instead of a bloodthirsty demon was a small child, throwing holy water in all directions and screaming something about avenging his family.

(Unnoticed by the child, whose eyes had been firmly closed, the few drops of holy water which landed on the Exorcists skin resulted in slight sizzling sounds and cracks of what seemed to be electricity. She grit her teeth, but her face betrayed no pain.)

“Calm down, kid,” she sighed, tension leaving her shoulders with ease as she rested her arms on her hips. She hated dealing with kids – the Doctor in their team was much better at that.

The kid stopped, and cracked one eye open, before blinking. Then his eyes widened to a size that frankly worried the Exorcist, his jaw hanging open.

What the child saw before him was a young woman, not much older than his oldest sister had been. She had a curious hair colour – it seemed to be a dark blue, slightly curvy and reached until just past her shoulders, and he could barely make out pointy ears peeking out from between her tresses. She wore a short, white jacket with grey buttons and white pants, pink (they were pink, weren’t they? An almost revolting shade of the colour, in fact) snow boots and pink ear mufflers. 

Surprised beyond measure, he dropped his flailing arms. They had both held weapons that had become vital to his importance: holy water and a pickaxe. The items were dropped as well, and as happiness flared within him at seeing the first live human in weeks, he launched himself at her.

The female Exorcist staggered and fell under his weight with a yelp. She was about to chastise the kid when she noticed his shivers. Sighing, she awkwardly wound her arms around the kid, patting him lightly on the head. Rumbling from outside destroyed all chances of further comforting, since it was the prelude to the room’s destruction.

The female Exorcist kept a firm grip on the child, as they were both flung away due to the destruction. Looking up, she found herself gazing at what she could only describe as an absolute beast. And it was currently chewing on the arm of one of her teammates. Lovely.

Groaning, she sat up, and cradling the kid against herself with one arm, she faced the beast.

“You look positively dreadful, dear,” she informed, grinning sardonically. 

She could hear the yells of the rest of the team outside. The beast roared, far too gone in its madness to even notice _who_ it was attacking. Mentally damning herself for being caught unawares, the Exorcist bit her lip as she realized she wouldn’t get out of this one too easily.

“Guess I’ll have to use _that_ , then,” she muttered, “ _Eins, zwei, drei,_ ”

A pink, patched up umbrella was a curious hilt suddenly materialized in her hand. The beast roared once, feeling the slight shift of energy in the air, before lunging. Holding out the umbrella and opening it suddenly, some form of energy burst out, hitting the creature directly. When she closed the umbrella, all that was before her was a cloud of dust.

Glancing down at the kid, who was not staring at the remains of the beast with horror but at her with something akin to reverence, she grinned, showing off pointy teeth. 

“So what’s your name, kid?”

“Sh-Shiro…Fujimoto, Shiro,”

“Nice to meet you Shiro, you can call me Lilith,” 

Her grin was the quality of hers he’d remember most. As the rest of the team appeared, she tried to hand him over to the Doctor, to no avail. The kid would not be separated from her.

It came as no surprise, then, that when she was relocated to Japan as the head of the Order’s branch there and as True Cross Academy’s headmistress, he’d follow suit, despite the fact that he’d been expressively forbidden to do so.

He knew Lilith wouldn’t tell. Shiro had a feeling she liked him – if just barely.


End file.
